Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 4
Bohaterowie trafiają do Algos i dowiadują się, że będą pod nadzorem dziewczyny nazywającej się Susan Cook. Sue nie jest z tego powodu zadowolona, jednak robi to, co musi. Pod jej nieobecność dochodzi do małego wypadku z udziałem pewnej niebieskookiej dziewczyny. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Judy Keith *Mary Stuart *Sophie Willis *Susan "Sue" Cook *Jake *John *Kyle Smith *Pani Cook *Anabell Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 4 Wszyscy byli gotowi na zobaczenie dużego miasta i na odetchnięcie świeżym powietrzem po kilku godzinach spędzonych pod ziemią. Miasto co prawda było duże, można by powiedzieć, że nawet bardzo, jednak nazwanie tego, co poczuła grupa świeżym powietrzem byłoby grubą przesadą. Od razu po wyjściu z pojazdu dzieci zobaczyły unoszący się nad miastem smog. Fineasz mógłby jednak przysiąc, że to coś zupełnie innego. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział smogu podobnego do tej dziwnej substancji. Dym unoszący się w powietrzu był fioletowo-czarny, a tam, gdzie go nie było dzieci dostrzegały kawałki czerwono-pomarańczowego nieba. Nie był to ładny, żywy odcień. Niebo wyglądało na brudne, można by powiedzieć, że skażone. Iza przypomniała sobie, że niebo nad Rare City również miało odrobinę inny kolor niż w pierwszym wymiarze, nikt oprócz niej jednak tego nie zauważył, a ona nie uznała tego za jakąś ważną sprawę. Zresztą, miasto widziała głównie w nocy i nad ranem, przez co nie miała dobrego widoku na sytuację. -Być może pomarańczowe niebo jest tutaj naturalne – próbowała przekonać siebie Iza – Ale nie wierzę, że smog był tutaj przez cały czas. Przed przedostaniem się dymu bliżej ziemi chroniła miasto jakaś niewidzialna kopuła. Nie była jednak nieprzepuszczalna. Największe kłęby zanieczyszczeń były co prawda daleko, jednak część z nich widoczna była niedaleko ziemi. Substancja najbardziej dawała o sobie znać swoim zapachem. Nie był na tyle ostry, by nie można było wytrzymać bez zatykania nosa, jednak najwyraźniej trzeba było przyzwyczaić się do drażniącego zapachu dymu. Sophie zauważyła, że John i Jake założyli sobie maseczki podobne do tych, które widziała w książce od biologii. Wyglądały jednak na odrobinę bardziej zmodernizowane, jeśli można tak to określić. Ich kolor był bardziej zbliżony do grafitowego niż do białego lub prędzej jasnoszarego. Fineasz był prawie pewien, że w środku znajdują się jakieś zaawansowane filtry powietrza, ponieważ nie wyobrażał sobie, że maski mogłyby być ich pozbawione przy takim poziomie skażenia powietrza. Izabela ze strachem patrzyła na ogromne wieżowce, których najwyższe piętra nie były chronione przed smogiem. Wyobrażała sobie, jak okropnie musiało się tam mieszkać. Oprócz tego, musiały mieć chyba więcej niż sto pięter. Iza patrząc na ten świat była wręcz pewna, że nie ma tam windy. Część miasta, do której trafili wyglądała, jakby składała się tylko z ogromnych wieżowców. Cała grupa była niemile zaskoczona tym, co zobaczyli. Nikt nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Nawet Anabell wyglądała na lekko zaskoczoną tym, co przed sobą zobaczyła, jednak na jej twarzy pojawiło się głównie niezadowolenie, że będzie żyć w takim miejscu nie wiadomo przez ile czasu. Chyba nie spodziewała się czegoś aż tak zepsutego. -Więc…Byłaś tu wcześniej? – zapytała Judy, czując, że trudno jej się oddycha. Ana pokręciła głową. -Słyszałam o tym miejscu…Ciocia przysyłała listy i czasami coś opisywała. Zazwyczaj przy jakimś większym wypadku w mieście, abyśmy się nie martwili, że mogło jej się coś stać. -Więc…Wiesz może coś o tym dymie? – zapytała Judy. -Chodzi ci o to? – Anabell pokazała palcem na skupisko fioletowo-czarnego dymu – Uczą o tym na biologii. No tak, wy urodziliście się w takim miejscu, że pewnie mówicie o owocach, czy innych ekskluzywnych rzeczach… -Czekaj, czekaj! Wy tu nie macie owoców?! – zawołała ze zdziwieniem Judy. Czegoś takiego się nie spodziewała. -Niektóre gatunki roślin przetrwają na naszym terenie, jednak takie jak np. banany czy ananasy są sprowadzane właśnie z Boledy. Oczywiście, jeśli im się opłaca…Nigdy w życiu nie jadłam ananasów, ale za to banany miałam na torcie urodzinowym kilka lat temu – rozmarzyła się Anabell. Mary postanowiła wyjątkowo włączyć się do rozmowy. -To co wy w ogóle jecie, skoro rośliny u was nie wytrzymują? -Och, sztuczną żywność oczywiście! Nie słyszeliście o kremach w tubkach firmy Ficjal? Osobiście uważam, że najlepszy jest pomarańczowy, chociaż nigdy nie jadłam truskawkowego, który podobno smakuje jak prawdziwe truskawki. -Możesz coś więcej o tym powiedzieć? – zainteresowała się Mary, która chciała zebrać jak najwięcej informacji o tym świecie. Cieszyłaby się, gdyby mogła pójść do jakiejś biblioteki, aby przeczytać kilka książek dotyczących historii, jednak na razie musiała zadowolić się opowiadaniami Any. -Nazwa zależy od linii. Jest kilka „samotnych” smaków owocowych, jednak na rynku znajdują się głównie kremy, których smak jest nieznany. Po prostu ich nazwą jest kolor np. Green lub White. White jest dla ludzi z wyższych sfer, dlatego nigdy nie mogłam go spróbować. Za to jadłam Green. Smakuje trochę jak fasolka, którą mieliśmy w domu w ostatnie święta…- Judy i Mary zauważyły, że Anabell może bardzo długo mówić o jedzeniu. Niedługo przestało to interesować Judy, jednak Mary przysłuchiwała się każdemu słowu wypowiedzianemu przez Anę. Była pewna, że znajomość oczywistych dla ludzi z tego świata rzeczy jest potrzebna. Mary starała się nie przejmować tym, że Anabell praktycznie nigdy nie jadła prawdziwego jedzenia, jednak to było trudne. Obudziło się poczucie wstydu, że ma lepiej niż ta dziewczyna. Żyje w takim świecie, praktycznie nie może jeść normalnego jedzenia i będzie mieszkać w tak zanieczyszczonym mieście, ponieważ jej ciocia jest chora. Mary natomiast uczy się, aby zdać egzaminy do wybranej szkoły, może prawie codziennie spotykać się z Fineaszem i Ferbem oraz budować z nimi wynalazki i stać ją na wiele rzeczy, których by zapragnęła. Szybko jednak wyrzuciła z głowy te zmartwienia i postanowiła więcej o tym nie myśleć. John i Jake zaczekali, aż dzieci skończą rozmawiać, po czym zaprowadzili ich do małego budynku znajdującego się kilka metrów od miejsca, w którym zaparkowali. W środku znajdował się mężczyzna w średnim wieku, ubrany podobnie jak John i Jake. Miał tylko dodatkową naszywkę na piersi, będącą prawdopodobnie symbolem miasta. Na mundurze naszyto dwa walczące ze sobą ptaki. Jeden był mniejszy i głównie przyjmował obrażenia, drugo natomiast zdecydowanie miał przewagę i, mimo, że obrazek się nie ruszał, widać było, że zacieklej walczy. Mężczyzna miał czarne wąsy i lekki zarost na twarzy. Prawdopodobnie się nie ogolił. -Witam! – powiedział, gdy tylko zobaczył przybyszów – Więc to są te dzieciaki, które mieliście przywieźć. A ta dziewczynka? – zapytał, gdy zauważył Anabell. -Ona przyjechała do swojej cioci – odpowiedział John – Czy moglibyście ją odwieźć do jej nowego mieszkania? Dane powinny być już w komputerze. -Da się załatwić – odpowiedział dobrodusznie mężczyzna – Teraz jednak lepiej zająć się rejestracją dzieciaków i przydzieleniem im opiekuna – w tym momencie policjant zaczął się wyraźnie przyglądać ekranowi komputera, szukając odpowiedniego kandydata. W końcu uśmiechnął się do siebie i klikną jedno ze znalezionych zdjęć. -Susan…Gdyby nie ja, to w ogóle by tu nie pracowała, więc mogłaby mi zrobić przysługę. Poza tym, odrobina odpowiedzialności mogłaby ją odrobinę uspokoić… -Więc…My nadal jesteśmy potrzebni? – zapytał John, mając nadzieję, że może już wrócić do domu. -Miałbym do was jeszcze jedna prośbę, panowie. Czy moglibyście poczekać tu z tą młodą damą, podczas, gdy ja będę robił zdjęcia tym dzieciom? – John nie był zadowolony z tej propozycji, jednak zgodził się poczekać kilka minut. Grupa pożegnała Anabell i poszła do drugiego pomieszczenia. Znajdowało się tam małe studio fotograficzne. Pomieszczenie było praktycznie puste, jeśli nie liczyć komputera, kilku krzeseł, aparatu i lamp, które miały zapewniać odpowiednie naświetlenie. Było to dosyć nietypowe studio fotograficzne. Najwyraźniej było tu wszystko, czego potrzeba, jednak miało się wrażenie, że jakiejś rzeczy tu brakuje. Ściany były białe i nie widać było na nich żadnego zabrudzenia czy nawet małej plamki. Widać było, że to zadbane miejsce. Mężczyzna kazał wszystkim ustawić się pod ścianą, po czym zapytał grupę o imiona. Wszyscy postanowili odpowiadać mu na jego pytania, aby nie narobić sobie kłopotów. Gdy mężczyzna usłyszał imiona i nazwiska, ustalił sobie kolejność robienia zdjęć. Jako pierwszego poprosił Ferba. Fineasz poszedł z nim, aby w razie potrzeby odpowiadać na pytania. -Więc…Skąd jesteś, chłopcze? – zapytał mężczyzna. Ferb spojrzał na Fineasza, dając mu znak, że może mówić. -Wszyscy jesteśmy z Boledy – powiedział bez zająknięcia się Fineasz. Mężczyzna podrapał się po głowie. -W takim razie, dlaczego stamtąd wyjechaliście? Mogę się założyć, że praktycznie każda osoba jaką znam zrobiłaby na odwrót – Fineasz zauważył spojrzenia Mary i Judy. Postanowił, że jednak nie będzie odpowiadał na każde pytanie. -Niestety, ale to nasza sprawa. -Dobrze, rozumiem. W takim razie odsuń się chłopcze, a ja zrobię twojemu bratu zdjęcie. Fineasz odsunął się, by nie przeszkadzać mężczyźnie i poczekał, aż będzie mógł zamienić się z Ferbem. Zielonowłosy szybko skończył „pozować” i poszedł do pozostałych, a jego miejsce zajął Fineasz. -Dlaczego nie możemy zdjąć kajdanek? – zapytał niebieskooki. Policjant spojrzał na niego, po czym powiedział: -Takie zasady. Młody Flynn postanowił się nie wykłócać i spokojnie poczekał, aż zdjęcie będzie gotowe. Przy okazji mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, zanim fotograf zdążył nacisnąć przycisk, dzięki czemu wyglądał na zdjęciu bardziej zachęcająco od Ferba. Następną osobą była Izabela. Przed zdjęciem zdążyła poprawić kokardę i ułożyć włosy. Nie chciała wyglądać jakby dopiero wstała. Miała na twarzy lekkie rumieńce, które dodawały jej uroku. Fineasz patrzył na nią, gdy dosłownie pozowała do zdjęcia i zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że to ta sama Izabela, którą zna od dzieciństwa. Teraz była odrobinę inna…Bardziej kobieca niż dwa lata temu. Nawet rok temu wydawała się Fineaszowi ciągle dobrą przyjaciółką, właściwie najlepszą. Teraz Fineasz zaczynał spoglądać na nią jak na kobietę. Widział ją podobnie jak Judy przygotowującą się do występu. Blondynka w trakcie przygotować zaczyna bardziej przypominać młodą kobietę niż nastolatkę. Iza wyglądała teraz podobnie. I jeszcze jej spojrzenie rzucone w stronę Fineasza akurat wtedy, gdy on też na nią patrzył. Fineasz nie mógł określić tego, jak się czuł, Izabela wiedziała natomiast, że serce zabiło jej szybciej niż wcześniej. Wiedziała, że niedługo minie jej ulotny czar związany ze świadomością, że Fineasz ponownie zwraca na nią uwagę i będzie ponownie tylko jego dobrą przyjaciółką. Bywały takie momenty, że Fineasz widział ją inaczej niż zwykle, jednak zazwyczaj nie zdarzały się one codziennie. Izabela była wreszcie po zdjęciu. Szybko zeszła z krzesła i pobiegła w stronę Ferba. Była cała czerwona. Wstydziła się, że nadal nie wytrzymuje niektórych spojrzeń Fineasza. Tym razem nie wyglądała tak zachęcająco jak wcześniej. Fineasz zastanawiał się, czy nie zrobił czegoś złego, skoro Iza usiadła obok Ferba zamiast obok niego. Judy nie pomyślała o przygładzeniu włosów, jednak lekko rozczochrane włosy nie odebrały jej uroku. Grzywka opadała jej na czy, jednak to nie przeszkodziło nikomu w zauważeniu jej wesoło uśmiechniętych oczu. Jud chciała jak najlepiej wyjść na tym zdjęciu, podobnie jak Iza. Co prawda nic nie zasłoniło jej rozcięcia na policzku, jednak dziewczyna postanowiła o nim na chwilę zapomnieć. Zdjęcie zostało zrobione, a na miejsce Judy mogła wejść Mary. W przeciwieństwie do Fineasza, Izabeli i Jud, Mary nie była uśmiechnięta. -Mary, uśmiechnij się! – powiedział fotograf. Mary posłała mu zdenerwowane spojrzenie, które on uchwycił na zdjęciu. Dziewczyna nie przejęła się tym i szybko zeszła z krzesła, po czym usiadła obok Ferba, przez co chłopak został otoczony przez dziewczyny. Nie lubiła zdjęć. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego Judy i Izabela tak się stroiły. Dla niej to było bez znaczenia, jak wyszła na tej fotografii. Została już tylko Sophie. Z nią policjant miał najwięcej problemów. -Siedź prosto! – zawołał, jednak dziewczyna nie posłuchała. Nadal rozglądała się na wszystkie strony oraz szukała czegoś na ziemi. -Ale tu jest tyle interesujących rzeczy! – zawołała Sophie. W końcu jednak znudziło jej się denerwowanie fotografa. Zanim jednak mężczyzna zdążył zrobić jej zdjęcie, Sophie znalazła nową zabawę. Zaczęła kiwać się na krześle. Bardzo bawiło ją denerwowanie policjanta. W końcu on wstał, przywiązał ręce i nogi dziewczyny do krzesła i wrócił do aparatu. Nikt nie spodziewał się u niego takich metod. Związał Sophie na tyle umiejętnie, że na zdjęciu, które zrobił nie było widać liny. Wszyscy zastanawiali się, co jeszcze trzyma w kieszeni, ponieważ linę wyjął z jednej z nich. Sophie bynajmniej nie przejęła się tą sytuacją i na zdjęciu była najweselsza ze wszystkich. Fotograf zebrał zdjęcia i wyprowadził dzieci z pokoju. Anabell siedziała przy wejściu razem z Johnem i Jake’m. Cała trójka dyskutowała na temat najlepszego smaku Ficjal. -Dziewczyno, jeśli uważasz, że Pink jest lepsze niż Purple, to muszę powiedzieć, że nie masz smaku – dyskutował z Anabell John. -I tak najlepsze jest Red – wtrącił się Jake. -Pink smakuje jak czekolada, więc sami wy…- Ana nie dokończyła, ponieważ zauważyła swoich kolegów wychodzących z pokoju – Już skończyliście? -Tak. Panowie, wy możecie wracać do siebie i zdać raport, natomiast ty, panienko – mówiąc to, mężczyzna spojrzał na Anabell – pojedziesz ze mną. Odwiozę cię do twojej cioci. Reszta poczeka w drugim samochodzie – Jake i John pożegnali się z policjantem i wyszli. Zanim jednak to zrobili, usłyszeli zdanie wypowiedziane przez kolegę po fachu: „I tak Red jest najlepsze”. John miał zamiar cos powiedzieć, jednak powstrzymał go Jake. -Możemy dostać coś do jedzenia? – zapytała Sophie. Wszyscy zapomnieli o jedzeniu. Nie jedli śniadania, a zaczynali się czuć, jakby nie jedli niczego od kilku dni. Nie byli przyzwyczajeni do głodówki. Policjant rozdał dzieciom tubki Ficjal Green. Zielony krem dało się dosłownie wypić z opakowania. -Nie jest zły, ale nie dorównuje prawdziwemu jedzeniu – stwierdziła Judy. Reszta musiała się z nią zgodzić. Ficjal nie było złe, jednak nic nie zastąpi prawdziwych warzyw i owoców. Judy zdziwiła się, że tęskni za warzywami, których przecież w większości nie lubi, a Sophie zastanawiała się, czy dostaną Filcjal Pink, które smakuje jak czekolada. Okazało się, że grupa musi poczekać zamknięta w kolejnym samochodzie, aż policjant załatwi wszystkie sprawy związane z ich pobytem w tym mieście i ustaleniem warunków z ich nowym opiekunem. Mary próbowała się sprzeciwiać, jednak to na nic się zdało. I tak musieli wrócić do samochodu. Zanim to zrobili, pożegnali się z Anabell. Niby poznali się kilka godzin temu, jednak nawiązała się między nimi specjalna więź. -To…do zobaczenia – powiedział Ferb. -Taa…Żegnaj – powiedziała Mary. Nie wiedziała, co jeszcze dodać. -Do następnego razu…- powiedziała Izabela, mając w duchu nadzieję, że nie będzie musiała znowu przybywać do tego miasta. -Miło było – powiedziała Judy. -Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy – dodał Fineasz. -Jak się zobaczymy, to daj mi spróbować Pink! – zawołała Sophie. Anabell uśmiechnęła się. Naprawdę miło minął jej czas w towarzystwie nowopoznanych nastolatków. -Tak…Do zobaczenia – powiedziała i pomachała grupie na dowidzenia. Reszta odpowiedziała jej tym samym, po czym dzieci weszły do kolejnego samochodu. Policjant je tam zamknął, jednak na szczęście był to model miejski, przez co mogli lepiej obserwować to, co dzieje się na zewnątrz. Widzieli Anabell i policjanta wsiadających do innego samochodu. Po chwili dwójka odjechała, a grupa ponownie została sama. -To…Ile będziemy tu siedzieć? – zapytała Sophie. -Za długo…- westchnęła Mary, po czym ziewnęła. * * * Policjant odwiózł już Anabell do jej cioci i kierował się w stronę mieszkania Susan Cook. -Przynajmniej ta ciotka ma dość pieniędzy, by zaopiekować się tą małą – powiedział sam do siebie. Po ulicy jeździły tylko samochody policyjne oraz co jakiś czas furgonetki przewożące sztuczne jedzenie. Drogi nie wyglądały na przystosowane do pomieszczenia dużej ilości pojazdów – wszystkie były jednopasmowe oraz zdecydowanie części z nich przydałaby się przebudowa. W asfalcie pełno było dziur, przez co niektórzy starali się jeździć zygzakiem. Akurat w tej chwili policjant nie mógł tego zrobić, ponieważ nadjeżdżał drugi służbowy samochód z naprzeciwka. Ten drugi spokojnie przejechał, niestety policjant jadący do Susan nie miał tyle szczęścia. Wjechał w sporą dziurę. Przeklął pod nosem, mając dość jeżdżenia po mieście. Nie wiedział, dlaczego nie mogą wreszcie naprawić tych dróg. Czasami dochodził do wniosku, że władze chcą po prostu uprzykrzyć ludziom życie. Wolał się jednak nie dzielić z nikim swoimi opiniami, aby nie sprowadzić na siebie kłopotów. W końcu zatrzymał się pod jednym z wieżowców. Nie było tam parkingu, dlatego postawił samochód na chodniku. Każdy wiedział, jak wygląda służbowy wóz, dlatego nikt nie będzie miał o to pretensji. Policjant wszedł do środka. W tej klatce było ponad sto skrzynek pocztowych, jednak on nie wracał na nie uwagi. Podszedł do windy, która akurat była na parterze. Wszedł do niej i wybrał dwudzieste piętro. Ucieszył się w duchu, że Susan mieszka tak nisko. Winda jeździ do trzydziestego. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak to zrobiono, ale wszyscy, którzy mieszkali na wyższych piętrach byli niezwykle wytrzymali. Mężczyzna cieszył się, że sam dostał mieszkanie na dwudziestym piątym piętrze, dzięki czemu nie musiał odbywać codziennie morderczej wspinaczki po schodach. Winda wreszcie się zatrzymała, a policjant mógł podążyć w stronę mieszkania Susan. Zapukał do drzwi. Po chwili otworzyła mu ruda kobieta średniego wzrostu. Spoglądała na policjanta swoimi zielonymi oczami. Wyglądało na to, że miała około czterdziestu lat. Ubrana była w jasnoniebieską koszulkę z długim rękawem i spódnicę. Miała na sobie biały fartuch. Wyglądało na to, że coś gotuje. -Och, dzień dobry, panie Smith – powiedziała uśmiechając się do policjanta. On odpowiedział jej tym samym. -Dzień dobry, pani Cook. Czy zastałem może Sue? – zapytał. Pani Cook wyglądała na odrobinę zmartwioną. -Oczywiście. Odebrała już pańską wiadomość. Tylko, że…Nie wyglądała na zadowoloną…Poszła się umyć, aby ochłonąć – wyjaśniła pani Cook – Może chciałby pan spróbować ciasta? -A czy zostało zrobione z Pink? – dopytywał się Smith. Gospodyni uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. -Oczywiście. Dodałam też tam odrobinę Red, które udało się kupić mojej Sue – pani Cook zaprowadziła policjanta do kuchni połączonej z jadalnią. Nie było to duże pomieszczenie, ale na pewno starczało na kilka osób. Ciasto wyglądało jak prawdziwe, a nie zrobione ze sztucznych produktów. Doświadczony kucharz potrafił odpowiednio przyrządzić i wymieszać kremy, dzięki czemu powstawały naprawdę ciekawe i różnorodne potrawy. Gdy pan Smith zajadał się ciastem, z toalety wyszła Susan Cook. Na szczęście była ubrana. Najwidoczniej spodziewała się wizyty kolegi po fachu. Susan zdecydowanie była ładną nastolatką, raczej już młodą dorosłą. Podobnie jak mama miała rude włosy, tylko, że włosy jej matki są krótsze i równo upięte, natomiast włosy Susan były o wiele dłuższe i luźno związane gumką, przez co rozłaziły się na wszystkie strony. Dziewczyna miała zielone oczy, również odziedziczone po matce. Była jednak od niej zdecydowanie wyższa i szczuplejsza. Miała naprawdę dobrą figurę. Susan rozejrzała się po mieszkaniu. Gdy zauważyła Smitha, na jej twarzy pojawiło się niezadowolenie. Dziewczyna szybko pobiegła do kuchni, chwyciła mężczyznę za rękę i wyprowadziła z pokoju. -Wybacz mamo, ale musimy poważnie porozmawiać – powiedziała. Pani Cook już miała coś powiedzieć, ale Susan zdążyła jeszcze dodać – W moim pokoju! Susan i pan Smith pobiegli do pokoju dziewczyny. Nie był zbyt duży, jednak wystarczał dla rudowłosej dziewczyny. Na ścianach wisiały plakaty podobne do tych, które znajdowały się na ścianach budynku, w którym ponownie spotkali się Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Sophie, Mary i Judy. Na jednym każdym namalowany był ten sam symbol, jaki Smith nosił na mundurze. W pokoju znajdował się również komputer stojący na biurku i masa innych elektronicznych rzeczy, krzesło, łóżko, półka z kilkoma leżącymi na niej urządzeniami podobnymi do tabletów i szafa na ubrania. Smith usiadł na łóżku i czekał na pretensje ze strony dziewczyny. Nie zawiódł się. Susan chodziła po pokoju. Można jednak powiedzieć, że bardziej robiła kółeczka, ponieważ nie miała za dużo miejsca na chodzenie. W końcu usiadła na krześle i postanowiła zaczął rozmowę. -Po prostu musiałeś to zrobić, Kyle…- powiedziała ze złością. Smith westchną, po czym postanowił się wytłumaczyć. -Wiesz, że i tak musiałaś zdać test tego typu. Mogłaś trafić na podróż przez pustynie, dlatego wolałem jak najszybciej znaleźć dla ciebie zadanie – Sue i tak nie dawała za wygraną. -Ale pilnowanie szóstki dzieciaków?! – zawołała – Mam już jednego na głowie i mi w zupełności wystarczy. -Dasz sobie radę. Zawsze wychodzisz cało z kłopotów. -Ale wiesz, jakie problemy będę miała z załatwieniem im mieszkania, bo sierocińce są przepełnione?! A co powiedzieć o pracy, skoro i tak nie mają prawa wziąć jej na pełny etat. Mogą przecież zostać tylko pomocnikami. I tak w ogóle nie mogli by pracować, gdyby nie wysyłano dorosłych poza miasto…- Sue przerwała na chwilę. Zapanowała krótka chwila milczenia. Kyle wiedział, że wspominanie o ludziach wysyłanych na misje związane z przeszukiwaniem pustkowia jest drażliwe dla Sue, dlatego wolał nie rozwijać tego tematu. -Sue…W porządku? – zapytał Kyle. -Ta…Możesz pokazać mi ich zdjęcia? Chciałabym wiedzieć, z kim mam do czynienia. -Oczywiście – Kyle wyjął z kieszeni kilka dowodów osobistych. Przyczepiono do nich już zdjęcia, a większość informacji była uzupełniona. Brakowało tylko podpisu opiekuna. -Kto to jest? – zapytała Sue pokazując palcem Fineasza. -Fineasz Flynn. Najwyraźniej jest bratem tego zielonego – powiedział Smith pokazując Susan Ferba. -Wiesz coś jeszcze? Jakieś spostrzeżenia? Chciałabym coś o nich wiedzieć. -Ta różowa jest z nim chyba w związku czy coś. Rumieniła się i takie tam, gdy tylko na nią spojrzał. -Czyli jeszcze nie są w związku, chyba, że rumieniła się, gdy coś do niej mówił. Robiła to? -Nie. Była czerwona, gdy na nią patrzył. -No to nie są w związku. -Widać, że mówi zdecydowanie więcej od tego Ferba Fletchera. Nawet wypełniał za niego informacje. Nie wiem, może Fletcher jest niemową lub kimś innym, ale raczej by o tym powiedzieli. -A ta blondynka? Co jej się stało? – zapytała Sue spoglądając na ranę na twarzy Judy. -Ona to dopiero się uśmiechnęła. Ładna dziewczyna, chociaż ubywa jej trochę przez to rozcięcie na twarzy. Nawet nie wiem, jak je zdobyła. -Dobra…A szatynka i ta z kucykami? Jest z nimi coś charakterystycznego? -Ta w zielonym chyba nie potrafi się uśmiechać, a ta druga chyba jest na czymś, bo zachowuje się najdziwniej z całej bandy. To wszystko? Muszę już po nie jechać – Kyle już zbierał się do wyjścia, kiedy zatrzymała go Sue. -Jeśli będę miała jakieś problemy, to co mam niby zrobić? – zapytała. -Zawsze dajesz sobie radę. I tym razem coś wymyślisz – oznajmił Kyle i wyszedł. Sue poczuła, że dodatkowa odpowiedzialność zaczyna ją przytłaczać. Już i tak zajmowała się mamą i młodszym bratem, Kenny’m. Był jeszcze dzieckiem, a mama nie pilnowała go dostatecznie dobrze. Sue była szczęśliwa, że Kenny (na którego niektórzy mówią Ken) nie zwracał na siebie uwagi straży, bo nie miała czasu na wyjaśnianie głupot robionych przez młodego. Sue nagle zaczęła rozmyślać. Nie miała ochoty robić nic innego niż tylko siedzieć i myśleć. Kenny jako jedyny w rodzinie miał brązowe włosy, chociaż i zdawały się być rudawe. Rodzice nie mają pojęcia, skąd u niego taki odcień, skoro od kilku pokoleń w ich rodzinie są same rudzielce. Oczy Kenny jednak ma po mamie, przez co są agrestowe jak u Susan. Po myśleniu o kwestii wyglądu, Sue zaczęła się zastanawiać, co będzie musiał robić jej brat, gdy skończy 12 lat. Czy sytuacja w rodzinie będzie na tyle dobra, że nie będzie musiał pracować, a jeśli nie, to w jaki sposób zdobędzie pieniądze. Postawi na coś spokojnego, czy zacznie kraść? Sue nie wiedziała, czy chciałaby, żeby brat podążył jej śladem,. Co prawda przywileje były niezwykle przydatne dla rodziny, jednak ciągły stres przy stawaniu oko w oko z niebezpieczeństwem nie było jej początkowym zamiarem. Zanim jej tata odszedł na pustynię i słuch po nim zaginął, Sue wydawała się być w stanie błogiej niewiedzy o tym, co dzieje się na zewnątrz. Była mniej poważna i spięta – lubiła się śmiać nawet przy obcych ludziach, co w tym mieście nie jest codziennym widokiem. Lubiła się przebierać, inaczej się czesać i udawać piękną nastolatkę (miała około 7-8 lat). Jej tata odszedł, gdy miała 10 lat (była wtedy w wieku Kenny’ego). Po jego odejściu Susan zaczęła powoli dostrzegać złe cechy świata. Nie działo się to szybko, ponieważ udawało jej się pisać do taty i otrzymywać odpowiedzi. Po trzech miesiącach powiedziano, że wyprawa zaginęła i nie można jej znaleźć. W tym momencie do Sue doszło, że ktoś musi zaopiekować się rodziną. Początkowo jej pomoc była niewielka, jednak po ukończeniu 12 lat mogła zacząć się rozglądać za pracą (nie na pełny etat). Chodziła na specjalne zajęcia przygotowujące do pracy w ochronie, zwłaszcza w jednostce specjalnej. W wieku 16 lat została oficjalnie przyjęta, jednak tylko dlatego, że oszukiwała z wiekiem (aby być pełnoetatowym pracownikiem służby bezpieczeństwa musiała ukończyć 18 lat). Przemyślenia Sue zostały przerwane przez jej mamę, która oznajmiła, że pod drzwiami stoi stado dzieci i czy przypadkiem nie są to te, którymi miała zająć się Susan. Rudowłosa powoli się podniosła i poszła otworzyć. Odrobinę stresowała się tym spotkaniem. Co ma im powiedzieć? O wiele łatwiej rozmawiać z bratem, który jest wpatrzony w ciebie jak w obrazek. Susan po raz ostatni zawahała się przed naciśnięciem klamki. Po chwili jednak potrząsnęła głową i skarciła się w myślach. Nie może zachowywać się jak tchórz. Otworzyła drzwi i przed sobą ujrzała cztery dziewczyny i dwóch chłopców. Raczej tylko dwie osoby cieszyły się na jej widok – dziewczyna z kucykami i czerwonowłosy chłopak. Trzy pozostałe dziewczyny wyglądały na wręcz niezadowolone, a zielonowłosy chłopak nie pokazywał po sobie żadnych emocji. Sue kazała im pójść do jej pokoju. Szatynka przyglądała jej się podejrzliwie, Susan jednak ignorowała jej spojrzenia. Postanowiła, że pokaże się z tej dobrej i silnej stronie i nie da się łatwo wyprowadzić z równowagi przez jakieś dziecko. Blondynka poprowadziła koleżankę w stronę pokoju. Żydówka chwyciła rudzielca za rękę i pociągnęła go w stronę koleżanek, lekko się rumieniąc. Dziewczyna z krótkimi, czarnymi włosami uśmiechnęła się i już miała coś powiedzieć, gdy zobaczyła komputer Sue. -Komputer?! Yay! – zawołała i już miała przy nim usiąść, kiedy nagle została przytrzymana przez Susan. -Chwileczkę! Nikt nie rusza moich rzeczy, chyba, że na to pozwolę – powiedziała zdecydowanym tonem. -Ale chcę sprawdzić pocztę – marudziła Sophie, jednak posłusznie usiadła obok Ferba. Susan westchnęła. -Kto jest waszym liderem? – zapytała. Grupa wyglądała na zdezorientowaną. -Kto wami dowodzi? Wiecie, które z was mówi, co macie robić? – po tych słowach zapanowała cisza. Spojrzenia zebranych wędrowały między Fineaszem a Mary. Nikt się wcześniej nie zastanawiał, kto jest przywódcą, a raczej nikt nie chciał o tym myśleć. Sophie była zbyt zajęta swoimi myślami, Ferb sam uważał się za ukrytego przywódcę, ale nie chciał, aby ktoś o tym wiedział, Judy nie miała zaufania do Fineasza, ale nie chciała, aby ktoś taki jak Mary wydawał rozkazy, Fineasz był wcześniej zbyt zajęty użalaniem się nad sobą, Izabela była zbyt zajęta myśleniem o Fineaszu i kłótniami z Judy, a Mary od początku uważała się za przywódcę. Mary spojrzała na Fineasza. Chłopak złapał jej spojrzenie i zrozumiał, o co chodzi. Skinął głową, a wtedy Mary wstała. -Ja – powiedziała patrząc wyzywająco na Sue. Judy cicho jęknęła, a Iza spojrzała na szatynkę z niezadowoleniem. Nikt jednak nie powiedział nawet słowa sprzeciwu. Susan poczuła, że już nie lubi tej dziewczyny. -Mary, mam rację? -Tak – padła krótka odpowiedź. -Jak się tu znaleźliście? – starała się uzyskać jakiekolwiek informacje Sue. -Nie twoja sprawa – stwierdziła Mary. -Skoro znajdujecie się pod moją opieką, to w takim razie to jest moja sprawa – odpowiedziała równie chłodnym tonem Sue. Izabela spojrzała na rozmawiające dziewczyny, po czym jej wzrok powędrował w stronę komputera. -Czy na pewno nie możemy skorzystać z komputera? – zapytała. -Nie – odpowiedziała zdecydowanie Sue. -Ale my… -Nie. -Proszę! – zawołała Sophie. -Nie. -A możemy skorzystać z tabletu? – zapytał Fineasz, który zrozumiał, o co chodzi Izabeli. Muszą zdobyć jakieś informacje na temat otaczającego ich świata. -Nikt z niczego nie korzysta. Teraz muszę się zająć znalezieniem wam pracy i mieszkania. Na razie musicie spać u mnie – powiedziała Sue – Boże, jak wy się niby tutaj zmieścicie – powiedziała do siebie. Judy jako pierwsza zareagowała na te słowa. -Zaraz…Mamy pracować? – zapytała. Sue wyglądała na zaskoczoną. -No tak…Wy w Boledzie nie pracujecie? – zapytała nie kryjąc narastającego zaskoczenia. -Nie…Czekamy tam na skończenie studiów – powiedziała Iza. -Chciałabym tak mieć – powiedziała rozmarzona Susan. -A ty pracowałaś jako dziecko? – zapytała Sophie, równocześnie prześwietlając rudą dziewczynę spojrzeniem swoich ciemnoniebieskich oczu. Susan kaszlnęła i powiedziała: -Nie. Pracuję od niedawna. -Czyli jesteś dorosła? – dopytywała się Sophie. Susan pokiwała głową w milczeniu i szybko odwróciła wzrok. Przed kolejnymi pytaniami uratował ją telefon. -Susan! Ktoś do ciebie! – zawołała pani Cook. Sue wybiegła z pokoju i odebrała. Judy wyjrzała z pokoju. Sue wyglądała na znacznie pewniejszą niż podczas rozmowy z grupą. Mówiła krótko i stanowczo. Gdy skończyła i wróciła do pokoju, budziła większy respekt niż wcześniej. -Muszę wyjść. Nie wiem, ile mi to zajmie. Wy tutaj siedzicie i nie ruszacie moich rzeczy – zwróciła się do grupy jak do dzieci, które po raz pierwszy zostawia się bez opiekunki i wybiegła z mieszkania. Sophie od razu rzuciła się do komputera, a Mary do książek. Sophie niecierpliwie czekała na uruchomienie się sprzętu i co chwilę naciskała przycisk. Mary spokojnie zatopiła się w lekturze. Akurat zapoznawała się z książką do biologii. Ferb postanowił jej pomóc w poszukiwaniu informacji i chwycił książkę do fizyki. Zanim jednak zdążył ją otworzyć, Mary bezceremonialnie mu ją wyrwała i spojrzała na niego groźnie. Szybko zgarnęła wszystkie podręczniki i zaszyła się w kącie pokoju. Ferb wziął z półki pierwszą lepszą książkę i sprawdził, czy może ją przeczytać. Mary ponownie zatonęła w lekturze, dlatego zielonowłosy miał pole do popisu. Judy zaczęła nucić piosenkę z „Upiora w Operze” i starała się nie zwracać uwagi na Sophie nerwowo próbującą złamać hasło do komputera. Izabela powiedziała, że musi do toalety i wyszła z pokoju, a Fineasz przez chwilę podążał za nią wzrokiem, jednak szybko jego uwagę pochłonęła Sophie przeklinająca pod nosem i nerwowo wciskająca losowe literki. -Może ci pomóc? – zapytał. Sophie oderwała się od swojej pracy i spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością, jednak szybko potrząsnęła głową i wróciła do masakrowania klawiatury. Judy przestawiła się na nucenie piosenek z Disneya, zaczynając od „Pięknej i Bestii”. Czerwonowłosy wsłuchał się w jedną z piosenek. Zauważył, że Judy coraz mocniej się wczuwa i już zamknęła oczy i odpłynęła. Zazwyczaj tak się z nią działo, gdy miała możliwość zaśpiewania jakiejś piosenki. -„Już od wielu, wielu lat...” – podśpiewywała. Fineasz cieszył się, że jest na tyle spokojna, że może podśpiewywać. Gdy Judy jest w swoim żywiole, zazwyczaj jest szczęśliwa lub podekscytowana. Fineasz zauważył jednak, że jej głos nie jest taki jak zwykle. -Pewnie nie zdążyła się jeszcze rozgrzać – pomyślał Fineasz. Kolejną piosenkę i rozmyślania chłopca przerwał pełny złości krzyk Sophie. -Och, no nie mogę! Czy do tego głupiego komputera nie ma hasła?! – zawołała. -Cicho bądź – powiedziała Mary. Sophie jednak nadal była podenerwowana. -O nie! Jeśli jakiś komputer z któregoś tam wymiaru myśli, że może pogrywać z Sophie Coffee Sugar Candy Willis, która chciałaby mieć różowe pasemka, to się grubo myli! – po tym okrzyku wszyscy obecni poczuli, że elektryzują im się włosy. W oczach Sophie pojawił się nieznany blask, a w mieszkaniu rozległ się trzask i krzyk Izabeli. -Izabelo! – zawołał Fineasz i pobiegł w stronę toalety. Iza wypadła z pomieszczenia zakrywając twarz. Nic nie widziała, jednak chciała jak najszybciej wybiec z łazienki. Wpadła prosto na czerwonowłosego. -Izabelo! Spokojnie – powiedział Fineasz. Izabela spojrzała w górę i zauważyła, w czyich objęciach się znajduje. Nie chciała przerywać tej chwili, jednak Fineasz zauważył, że niebieskooka ma coś wbitego w dłoń. -Co to jest? – powiedział doi siebie i obejrzał dokładniej dłoń koleżanki. Tamta chciała mu ją wyrwać, jednak chłopak nie pozwolił. -Co się stało? – powiedział nadzwyczaj spokojnie i puścił dłoń Izy. Judy zauważyła tam kawałek szkła. -Żarówka zaczęła dziwnie świecić i nie wiem, dlaczego zasłoniłam twarz…- wyjaśniła Izabela. -Gdyby nie to, szkło mogłoby trafić cię w twarz – powiedział Fineasz, po czym dodał – Chodź, musimy ci to wyjąć. -Yhm…- powiedziała Iza i dała się prowadzić do kuchni. Trafiła prosto na panią Cook, która wydała okrzyk grozy na widok dłoni dziecka. -Co się stało?! – wykrzyknęła. -Żarówka wybuchła – powiedział Fineasz. -Ale dlaczego? Coś takiego jeszcze nigdy się nie zdarzyło – odpowiedziała pani Cook i dodała – Choć kochanie, musimy ci to wyjąć i przemyć ranę. Fineasz chciał z nią pójść, jednak pani domu go zatrzymała. -To będzie dosyć przykra operacja – powiedziała – Szkło prawdopodobnie weszło głęboko. Wolałabym, aby nie było tutaj niepotrzebnych obserwatorów. Fineasz wyglądał na odrobinę obrażonego po usłyszeniu słów „niepotrzebnych”. -Jestem potrzebny – pomyślał – Izabela pozwoliłaby mi pomagać w wyjmowaniu tego szkła. Mógłbym chociaż podawać potrzebne rzeczy. Judy wyszła mu na spotkanie. -Wiesz może, co się stało? – zapytała. W przeciwieństwie do Izy, nie musiała patrzeć w górę, aby spojrzeć w oczy Fineasza. Iza była odrobinę niższa od blondynki, jednak jakby się dokładnie przyjrzeć, Judy miała o około 2 cm więcej niż Fineasz. W innej sytuacji był Ferb. On był najwyższy w całej grupie. -Żarówka wybuchła – powtórzył Fineasz. -To wiem, ale co dokładnie się stało? – dopytywała się Judy. -Nie wiem. Chodźmy do pokoju – powiedział Fineasz i razem z koleżanką wszedł do pokoju. Sophie już nie próbowała wpisywać hasła tylko gapiła się na niebieski ekran. Prawdopodobnie próbowała przekonać komputer używając wymyślonych przez nią mocy. Mary co jakiś czas podnosiła wzrok znad książki i przyglądała się Sophie. Szybko dodała do siebie fakty i postanowiła obserwować Sophie by wiedzieć, ile miała wspólnego ze zniszczeniem żarówki. Ferb poważnie zagłębił się w „Osiągnięcia technologiczne ostatnich 10 lat”. Książka miała na pewno ponad sto stron. Judy usiadła na łóżku, jednak nie nuciła już żadnych piosenek. Fineasz spoglądał na drzwi. Wiedział, że nic poważnego się nie stało, jednak nie mógł znieść myśli, że jego przyjaciele mają jakiś problem. Zwłaszcza Izabela. Widok jej krwi zawsze go przerażał. Nie chciał myśleć, że może ją coś boleć. Zaczynał się cieszyć, że nie widzi operacji i łez w jej oczach, jednak skarcił się za takie pocieszanie się. -Powinienem ją wspierać, a nie siedzieć tutaj i cieszyć się, że nawet nie muszę kiwnąć palcem – pomyślał. Zauważył, że nikt nie przejmuje się za bardzo sytuacją Izabeli. Gdy sprawdzał, czy ktoś choć trochę się tym zainteresował, przypomniał sobie, że to jednak nie Iza przeżyła najwięcej z całej grupy. To Judy zdecydowanie miała najciężej. Przez jej początkowy niewiarygodny pech, niekontrolowane wybuchy złości, nagłą stratę części włosów (ścięcie ich przez laser), po rozdwojenie jaźni. Fineasz nie wyobrażał sobie, że mogłaby w nim żyć jego gorsza wersja. Właśnie dlatego tak bardzo starał się jej pomóc. Nawet bardziej niż ona sama chciał się pozbyć Aishy. Podczas swojej pracy sam nadał jej imię, przez co stała się dla niego realniejszą postacią. To nie była już Judy. Judy zauważyła spojrzenie Fineasza. Patrzyła mu przez chwilę w oczy, po czym wróciła do rozmyślania. Wiedziała, że Izie nic się nie stało. „Zaraz wróci i będzie po wszystkim” pomyślała. Sophie w końcu oderwała wzrok od ekranu i wyłączyła zasilanie od komputera. -Ech! Takim komputerom nawet nie można ufać! – stwierdziła, po czym wstała i usiadła obok Fineasza. – Fineasz, byłam blisko odgadnięcia hasła, prawda? – zapytała i odrobinę nieudolnie zamrugała rzęsami. -Tak, jasne – powiedział Fineasz, jednak nie zwrócił na nią większej uwagi, ponieważ do pokoju weszła Iza. Miała zabandażowaną rękę i uśmiech na twarzy. -Już wszystko dobrze. Musicie spróbować jedzenia pani Cook, jest świetne. Pomyśleć, że to wszystko ze sztucznego jedzenia – powiedziała. -Co się stało – mruknęła Mary, jednak nie wyglądała na zbyt zaciekawioną odpowiedzią. -Już mówiłam Fineaszowi. Żarówka zaczęła dziwnie świecić, odruchowo zasłoniłam twarz, po czym jeden z odłamków szkła wbił mi się w rękę – odpowiedziała Izabela – To wszystko. -Ciekawe, dlaczego tak się stało – powiedziała Judy. Mary wzruszyła rękami i spojrzała na Sophie, po czym wróciła do lektury. Ferb przechwycił to spojrzenie i również spojrzał na koleżankę. Sugar uśmiechnęła się do niego nie podejrzewając, że od tej chwili może znajdować się pod stałym nadzorem Mary i Ferba. Co do Mary, nie przeszkadzałoby jej towarzystwo szatynki, a obecność zielonowłosego była przez Sophie wręcz pożądana. Dziewczyna nadal wyobrażała sobie, że bierze z nim ślub. Co do Fineasza, czuła, że jest coraz bardziej zajęty przez Izę, jednak nadal nie traciła nadziei i wysyłała co jakiś czas w jego stronę sygnały. * * * -Jak to wybuchła żarówka?! – zawołała Susan po usłyszeniu wieści. Był już późny wieczór, Kenny spał już w swoim pokoju (nie cieszył się obecnością kolejnych „bab” w domu), a Sophie zajęła sobie miejsce na łóżku Sue. -Ano, wybuchła – powiedziała pani Cook, która po kilku godzinach była już najzupełniej oswojona z myślą, że w toalecie kilka godzin wcześniej zostało „uszkodzone” jedno z dzieci. -Dobra…Posprzątałaś? – zapytała Susan. -A co niby miałam zrobić, kochanie? -Faktycznie. Chłopcy idą do Kenny’ego, Judy i Iza idą do jadalni… -A przesu…- zaczęła pani Cook. -Przesunęłam stół – dokończyła za nią Sue – Mary i Sophie zostają ze mną w pokoju. Wolałabym, aby ta brunetka nie spała ze mną w jednym pokoju, ale uparła się, że musi tam zostać. I zajęła mi łóżko – dodała z irytacją w głosie Sue. -Nie możesz jej powiedzieć, żeby spała gdzie indziej? – zapytała ze zdziwieniem pani Cook – Kenny’ego już dawno byś wyrzuciła z pokoju za taki pomysł. -Ale to nie Kenny. Poza tym, jej koleżanki mówiły, że jak się uprze, to dobrze jej ustąpić. Chociaż trochę. -I ustąpiłaś, kochanie? – zapytała z rozbawieniem pani Cook. -Tym razem, mamo. Tym razem – zaznaczyła Sue – Teraz wybacz, ale jestem zmęczona i po prostu muszę iść spać. Dobranoc – powiedziała i poszła do pokoju. -Dobranoc – odpowiedziała pani Cook i poszła do swojego pokoju. W innych okolicznościach posiedziałaby jeszcze w kuchni, ale nie chciała przeszkadzać siedzącym tam dziewczynkom. Judy i Iza po cichu rozmawiały. Omijały jednak temat wypadku Izabeli, ponieważ widać było, że poszkodowana jest już zmęczona tym tematem. Mówiły raczej o wszystkim i o niczym. W końcu ich temat zszedł na Zastęp Ogników. -Niedługo koniec z zastępem, prawda? – spytała Judy. Iza ponuro kiwnęła głową. -Odrobinę tego żałuję. To przecież kilka lat mojego życia. Będę musiała znaleźć sobie coś nowego do roboty. -Jak sobie poradzisz bez odrobiny władzy? – zapytała żartobliwie Jud. -Och, brak władzy nie jest taki straszny, chociaż lubię dowodzić. Najbardziej martwię się o dziewczyny z zastępu. -To znaczy? -Holly zeszła wcześniej na odrobinę złą drogę, ale przynajmniej wraca na właściwe tory. Milly zaczyna oglądać się za chłopcami i chodzi do centrum handlowego razem z Katie, Adyson też spędza ze mną coraz mniej czasu. Ginger jest pochłonięta siedzeniem z Baljeetem, poza tym częściej niż kiedyś lata do Japonii. Martwię się, że tam zostanie – westchnęła Iza. Judy postanowiła ją pocieszyć. -Nawet, jakby coś takiego się stało, to i tak będziecie utrzymywać kontakt. Przyjaciółki nie odpuszczają tak łatwo. -Właśnie martwię się, że nasza znajomość nie przetrwałaby takiej odległości. Już właściwie tylko z Gretą i Milly utrzymuję bliski kontakt. Spotkania zastępu były pretekstem do ponownego zobaczenia się. Każda z nas przychodziła. W innych wypadkach zawsze którejś z nas zabraknie – o tym wyznaniu przez chwilę zapanowało milczenie. Iza postanowiła zmienić temat. -Nie miałaś żadnych koleżanek w Polsce? Nigdy nie mówisz o szkole i o ludziach z twojego kraju. -Nie lubię o tym mówić – odpowiedziała Judy, jednak postanowiła udzielić kilku informacji – W szkole zawsze czułam się odrobinę odłączona od tłumu. Narobiłam sobie wrogów, a niektórzy ludzie łatwo nie zapominają, więc przez kilka lat była napięta atmosfera. Zresztą – dodała – nie byłam bez winy. Czasami nie chciałam się pogodzić i takie tam. Jakieś koleżanki były, jednak nie takie, za którymi bym strasznie tęskniła. -A Mary? Jak się poznałyście? – zapytała Iza. Była naprawdę ciekawa odpowiedzi. -,Mieszkałyśmy dosłownie w sąsiednich blokach. Chodziłyśmy nawet do tego samego przedszkola, a później tej samej szkoły. -Nie chodziłyście do tej samej klasy? -Nie. Mary była w sportowej, a ja w zwykłej. -Ale nadal nie powiedziałaś, jak się poznałyście – zauważyła Iza. -Miałam wtedy ze 3-4 lata. Dostałam wtedy swojego ukochanego misia – Zabójcę. Poszłam nim postraszyć inne dzieci. Podczas biegania z zabawką spotkałam Mary. Jako jedyna nie zwróciła na mnie większej uwagi, bo była zbyt zajęta zabieraniem słodyczy jakiejś dziewczynce. Podeszłam do niej i pomachałam jej łapką Zabójcy przed twarzą, żeby zauważyła jego pazury. Ona spojrzała na niego, chwyciła go i rzuciła nim w stronę krzaków. Dziewczynka skorzystała z okazji i zabrała resztki cukierków i lizaków. Ja natomiast wpadłam w szał – Iza uśmiechnęła się, gdy to usłyszała. Wyobraziła sobie czteroletnią Judy wpadającą w szał – Pobiegłam z krzykiem po Zabójcę, odłożyłam go w bezpieczne miejsce i rzuciłam się na Mary. Była ode mnie silniejsza, dlatego szybko mnie obezwładniła, jednak udało mi się pociągnąć ją za kitką, którą już wtedy nosiła i kopnąć ją w kostkę. Uwierzysz, że Mary nosiła wtedy różową spódniczkę? -Nie uwierzę – powiedziała Iza. -Gdybym tego nie widziała, też bym nie uwierzyła. Mary i różowa spódniczka. To tak, jakbym ja założyła spódniczkę. No, ale wracam do opowieści. Za taki wyskok dostałam w brzuch. Leżałam przez chwilę na trawie. Byłam pewna, że Mary zabierze Zabójcę i miałam łzy w oczach. Zamknęłam oczy, aby nie pokazywać, że płaczę, a wtedy usłyszałam, że coś upadło na ziemię. Podniosłam powieki, a przede mną leżał Zabójca i jeden z kradzionych lizaków. Mary jednak nigdzie nie było. Później spotykałam ją co jakiś czas na podwórku, jednak starałam się nie podchodzić do niej, gdy miałam Zabójcę. Odrobinę się o niego bałam. -Piękna historia – powiedziała Izabela. -Jaka tam piękna. Dostałam wtedy mocno od Mary. W przedszkolu prawie cały czas była górą. Co prawda, ja byłam wyższa, ale ona o wiele silniejsza – wspominała Judy. Nagle poczuła przypływ nagłej nostalgii. Między nią a Mary było wtedy więcej konfliktów, więcej rywalizacji, a jednocześnie można by powiedzieć, że nawet lepiej się rozumiały. Kiedyś łatwo było się domyślić, że Mary jest zdenerwowana, a Judy przeżywa kryzys w miłości. -Teraz Mary bardziej się kryje z uczuciami – pomyślała Judy. Spojrzała na Izę, której już kleiły się oczy, po czym położyła się na plecach. Jej myśli już zaczynały iść w stronę Patricka, kiedy się powstrzymała. Potrząsnęła głową i próbowała myśleć o czymś innym. Temat zszedł na dziewczyny z jej starej szkoły. Z niezbyt wesołymi myślami zasnęła. Jak oceniasz odcinek "Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 4"? Bardzo dobry Dobry Przeciętny Słaby Bardzo Słaby